The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of fabrication the semiconductor device.
A technique that is known in the art involves bringing electrodes of a semiconductor chip and an interconnecting pattern of a wiring board into contact, then maintaining electrical connections between the electrodes and the interconnecting pattern by the force of contraction of a resin. During this process, a highly reliable semiconductor device can be fabricated, provided a firm connection can be ensured between the electrodes and the interconnecting pattern.